JUEGO DE GEMELOS
by vaaliita
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Sus padres salieron y quedan los dos solos, no hay nada que hacer, solos se tiene el uno al otro. Estan aburridos, ¿Qué pueden hacer?. Hasta que a Tom se le ocurre un juego. -toma una tarjeta...pero promete que cumpliras las reglas.
1. ¿A qué podemos jugar?

_**Aviso: Este fic ya lo había publicado antes en amoryaoi, pero nunca lo termine, además de que lamentablemente se me olvido la contraseña :S y no puedo acordar, pero esta vez sí lo terminare. Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza si alguna lo seguía en la otra página,… **_

_**Bueno pero aquí está desde el comienzo, espero que disfruten… **_

JUEGO DE GEMELOS

¿A qué podemos jugar?

Estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de su hermano, veían la televisión pero no había nada entretenido.

Estaban completamente solos pues su madre y su padrastro habían salido, habían tenido que ir al hospital a ver a su abuela que había tenido un accidente. Y era obvio que no llegarían ni siquiera en la mañana, había sido un accidente pequeño pero tenían que estar seguros de que iba a estar bien y además el camino de vuelta era muy lejos y peligroso, y era muy arriesgado devolverse de noche. Asique habían dejado a los gemelos allí solos en medio de la cabaña en la montaña que habían arrendado para las vacaciones. Ya tenían sus dieciséis años cumplidos y podían quedarse solos por los menos un día.

- que aburrido…- dijo al mayor cambiando los canales

- ya lo sé…podríamos hacer algo…- dijo mirando como el otro hacía zapping a los canales.

Se quedaron así cambiando los canales y dando la vuelta completa como por decima vez, aunque solo eran cinco los que se veían pues los otros tenían mala señal, justo los mejores no se veían. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, era de noche y no podían salir para afuera, sus celulares no tenían señal y no podían llamar a nadie, el teléfono funcionaba pero solo recibía llamadas y nadie los llamaría a esas horas a excepción de Simone o Gordon.

- podríamos jugar a algo…como cuando éramos pequeños, las escondidas…no lo sé…

- no seas infantil, tenemos dieciséis años Bill- dijo mirándolo serio

- solo decía… ¿no trajiste tu guitarra, cierto?

- no me lo recuerdes, se me olvidó, mamá nos apuraba demasiado…

Los dos volvieron a mirar la televisión pensando en lo que podrían hacer para sacarse el aburrimiento. Hasta que de pronto el mayor se para dejando el control a un lado y corriendo hacia la habitación.

- ¿a dónde vas?- le gritó desde la sala parándose

- quédate allí…

-pero

- espérame…- dijo interrumpiéndolo y cerrando la puerta

Se quedó solo en la sala cambiando los canales una y otra vez hasta que después de unos minutos Tom salió del dormitorio sonriendo con unos papeles en las manos. Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de Bill.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el menor extrañado

- se me ocurrió un juego…

- ¿de qué se trata? Dime…- dijo mirado los papeles recortados en forma de tarjetas que Tom traía en las manos.

- toma un tarjeta- dijo ofreciéndoselas pero cuando Bill había comenzado a acercar la mano el mayor las alejó- pero antes…prométeme que seguirás todas la reglas

- pero ni siquiera se de que se trata…

- confía en mi…

-¿no es nada malo?

- no…yo no te haría nada que te dañara…tu sabes…

Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, no estaba muy seguro pero confiaba en Tom- lo prometo…- dijo un poco tímido

- bien Billy…ahora toma una tarjeta- dijo acercándoselas- elije cualquiera

Acercó su mano lentamente y tomó una, tenía algo escrito al otro lado y lo iba a empezar a leer cuando de pronto el otro se la quitó de las manos.

- tienes suerte…"desafío o penitencia"- leyó

- ¿tengo que elegir?

- yo te digo un desafío, tú tienes que cumplirlo y si no lo cumples te toca la penitencia… - dijo dejando las tarjetas a un lado y mirando al menor- no te preocupes, será algo fácil…

- antes, cuál es la penitencia - preguntó

- para todo el juego es los mismo, si no cumples el desafío, tienes que quitarte una prenda…

-¿cómo? Yo no…

- Bill…solo será si no cumples mi desafío….- lo interrumpió- será divertido…y mucho más cuando gane- sabía que Bill era competitivo y no le gustaba perder contra él ya que siempre ganaba, ahora se animaría y jugaría.

- ya cállate…ya ves que yo gano, dime mi desafío- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

- será fácil, quiero que te tomes un vaso de agua con hielo, al seco…

- ¿solo eso?-preguntó extrañado, muy confiado de si mismo

- no te preocupes más adelante serán más entretenidos…- dijo riendo casi para sí mismo

Los dos se pararon y fueron a la cocina que quedaba al lado del salón. Tom sacó un vaso grande de la despensa y lo llevó al frigorífico llenándolo de hielo, luego lo acercó a la llave del agua y lo llenó hasta el final. Esperaron un rato y luego el mayor le entregó al vaso a su gemelo.

-está muy frío…-dijo cambiando el vaso de mano

- esa es la idea…- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando como el otro se acercaba el vaso a la boca lentamente.

------------

_**Espero que les haya gustado. …Díganme que les pareció…muy fome el desafío ¿?muy corto ¿? No se…comenten!!!! :D**_


	2. Desafio y Penitencia

_**Holaa. Aquí les va el segundo capitulooo, espero que lo disfrutenn, muchas gracias a los que leyeron y a los que dejaron comentarios. **__**W-Kerry y MissKaulitz483, gracias por sus comentss, son muy alentadoress :D , jajjaaj espero que les gustee:**_

Desafío y Penitencia

Miró cómo los hielos flotaban en el agua, pensó que sería algo fácil pero tampoco se quería confiar mucho y lentamente tomó un sorbo, estaba muy fría pero creía que podía con ello y comenzó a tomar de sorbos más grandes sin parar hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentir que se quemaba la lengua por lo frío. Aun le faltaba la mitad del vaso cuando ya no pudo y se alejó el vaso de la boca bruscamente dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-mmm…creo que perdiste…- dijo Tom triunfante

- no me importa…-mintió. Solo traía una polera manga larga, pantalones y ropa interior, pero andaba descalza. Sus únicas opciones de quitarse algo eran su pantalón o su polera porque no se quitaría sus bóxers- maldición si me importa… Tom porfiss…por ser la primera vez…

- por ser la primera te di un desafió fácil y más encima aburrido asique no me vengas…vamos quítate…la polera…

- pero hace frío-dijo abrazándose a si mismo

- mientras jugamos estarás cerca mío…no tienes por qué preocuparte del frío…

-pero Tom…

-después es mi turno y podrás vengarte- dijo antes de que el menor pudiese continuar-además prometiste que ibas a cumplir las reglas…

- si lo sé…- dijo caminando hasta el sillón seguido de su hermano.

Los dos se sentaron sin hablarse mirándose seriamente, en especial Tom que esperaba a que su gemelo se quitara la polera, como si mirándolo lo pudiese desvestir. Bill ya no podía más con la mirada de su hermano. Con una mano sujeto una manga de la polera y luego quitó el brazo, para después sacar la cabeza y el otro brazo quedando sin su polera al fin. Pero la volvió a tomar colocándosela encima.

-¿feliz?- dijo cruzándose de brazos con la polera en el pecho

-más o menos…- dijo sonriéndole y tomando un papel sobre la mesa- lee lo que dice…

Bill tomó la tarjeta bruscamente y comenzó a leer- desafío y penitencia obligatorios- dijo sonriendo feliz – creo que ya sé a qué se refiere

- yo no tengo miedo, tus desafíos son fomes y fáciles- dijo serio- ya quiero que sea mi turno de nuevo, se me ocurrió algo bueno…

- qué me importan tus ideas, yo quiero que bailes

-¿bailar? – preguntó extrañado

-pero…que bailes para mí y para pasar el desafío tienes que hacerlo como yo te diga y me tiene que gustar…

- está bien…es fácil, pero entretenido…

- la idea es divertirse ¿no? Además igual tienes que quitarte una prenda…

- bueno… ¿vas a poner música o algo?

- sí, en mi celular- dijo parándose buscándolo entre los cojines del sillón hasta que de pronto lo encontró debajo de un cojín. Lo manipuló y la música comenzó a sonar, era una canción movida, perfecta para lo que quería Bill.

- es buena…me gusta… ¿qué quieres que haga?- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

- baila contra la pared- dijo sonriendo

-¿contra la pared? ¿No se suponía que bailaría para ti?- preguntó extrañado y un poco decepcionado

- es para mí, pero no conmigo, hazlo…- dijo apuntando a la pared

- está bien…

Le hubiese gustado más haber bailado para él y cerca de él, pero bailando al ritmo de la música y como él sabía hacerlo tal vez igual podría excitarlo, aunque sea un poco para comenzara a acalorar las cosas. Sonrió y se dirigió cerca de la pared apoyando la espalda sobre la misma mirando a Bill.

- ¿Qué quieres qué haga?- preguntó

- bueno…emm…puedes desliarte por ella, imagina que las pared es alguien, una de esas chicas con las que siempre te metes en las fiestas, las tocas…no lo sé

- solo tengo que imaginar que eres tu…sé que eso es lo que quieres que piense…- dijo bromeando

Suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas, colocó los ojos en blanco sin tomar en cuanta a Tom- solo quiero reír…

-¿y por qué mi baile tendría que hacerte reír?- dijo cruzando los brazos- quizás podría provocarte otra cosa- susurró después para sí mismo

- porque sí, ya solo hazlo- dijo colocando la canción desde el principio mirando como Tom comenzaba a moverse.

Lo hacía muy bien, la verdad eso no le daba risa, no le importó pero siguió mirando como Tom a veces comenzaba a deslizarse y tocaba la pared con sus manos moviéndose a todos lados de una forma más o menos provocativa. De pronto la sonrisa que tenía por ver bailar a su gemelo se borró un poco, sentía algo extraño abajo, en su entrepierna, subió los pies al sillón y se abrazó las rodillas desviando su mirada, pero sin quererlo su mirada se volvió nuevamente hacia Tom. Le gustaba verlo moverse así pero ya no podía continuar.

Tom notó la expresión de su hermano, sonrió para sí mismo triunfante nuevamente y se quitó la polera continuando su baile hasta que de pronto Bill paró la canción.

- ¿por qué la paras?- dijo acercándose intimidante

- ya está bien…tu…tu baile me gusto…- tartamudeo un poco nervioso al ver que Tom se acercaba

- estas sonrojado…- dijo riendo

Se tocó las mejillas, no sabía si estaba sonrojado o no, pero sentía sus mejillas calientes. Desvió la mirada de Tom y se paró rápidamente tapándose con su polera – voy al baño…- dijo casi susurrando

Caminó sin tomar en cuanta a Tom y fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Se miró en el espejo, su hermano tenía razón, se lavó la cara con agua fría varias veces hasta que sintió que se calmaba y luego se sentó en la tapa del baño. _Eso solo me pasa a mi….hago bailar a Tom y me… ¿excita?, esa no era mi intención…_Pensó. _¿Por qué?...yo no quiero llegar a nada lejos, borra esos pensamientos de tu mente Bill…_

No lo soportaba, pero cuando se imaginaba la imagen de su gemelo bailar, lo veía desnudo moviéndose como solo él sabía hacerlo. Se tocó sus labios con sus dedos recordando una vez en la que se había besado con Tom, sus labios tan suaves y ese piercing que con tan solo sentirlo sobre sus labios lo excitaba…_Bill detente, no pienses en eso…solo nos vamos a divertir, eso solo uno de esos juegos inventados por Tom…__solo un juego, medio extraño pero…_Cerró los ojos intentando colocar su mente en blanco y calmarse intentando bajar su excitación, así se quedó hasta que…

- ¡¿Bill?!- le gritó Tom golpeando la puerta.

Reaccionó de pronto, se había relajado tanto que lo había olvidado- ¡ya voy!- le respondió de vuelta parándose.

Se miró en el espejo, respiro hondo y después se volvió hacia la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Al abrirla y salir se encontró con la malvada mirada de Tom que lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

- ya deja de mirarme así…- Dijo caminando hacia el sillón.

- lo siento… ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- al parecer lo había conseguido.

- nada solo me urgía ir al baño…- dijo sentándose y desviado la mirada del mayor

- ya comprendo porque te demoraste un buen tiempo…- bromeo

Bill esta vez lo miró seriamente- no sabes lo que paso…y no lo sabrás…- y volvió a desviar la mirada

- bueno, ya que no me quieres contar, podemos pasar a tu turno.

- ya…-dijo no muy convencido acercando su mano a la mesa.- toma…

- "desafío o penitencia"…lo mismo que antes…ya sabes, pero antes de decir mi desafío…te notó un poco aburrido o nervioso… ¿o no?

- no es nada…ya dilo…- dijo acariciándose el pelo nerviosamente

- pero mírame a los ojos y sonríe para saber que estas divirtiéndote- dijo acercándose y tomándole el mentón girando suavemente su rostro

- te miró y ahora espero mi desafío…- dijo al final sonriendo

- bien… entonces quiero que te ates las manos y soportes por un minuto mis caricias…

-------

_**Espero que les haya gustadoo!!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y ya sabes, espero saber si les gustó o no, sus opiniones son muy impoertantess….dejen sus comentarios!!!**_

_**Byeee**_


	3. Verguenza

_Muchas Gracias a las que comentarroon :D de verdad que es importante para mi…y también a las que leyeron…siento si me demoré un poco, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero que les guste_

----------------

El menor miró a su gemelo - ¿con mis manos atadas?- dijo mirándoselas un poco preocupado- ¿tus caricias…?

- sí…así será más entretenido…recuerda que lo prometiste…

Bill solo hizo un intento de sonrisa y asintió- y con qué lo harás

- debe haber una liga o algo…espérame…

Tom se paró y fue al dormitorio buscando algo mientras Bill se quedó sentado en el sillón abrazándose las rodillas intentando pensar que solo era un juego de desafíos para entretenerse, pero también podría ser algo más…o no...Las suaves manos de su gemelo tocándolo, recorrer su piel, eso se sentía bien, le gustaba esa sensación y no tenía por qué avergonzarse. Pero a la vez le daba un poco de miedo, no estaba seguro si quería hacerlo o no, pero la verdad había soñado con Tom muchas veces, pero no estaba seguro si eso era correcto.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando. El dilema era terminar con el juego o dejar que Tom lo tocara, pero no podía imaginarse lo que sentiría, estaba nervioso y sentía mariposas en el estomago, de nervios y más aun cuando vio a Tom salir del dormitorio caminando hacia él colocándose detrás del sillón.

-dame tu manos…

Bill volteó la cabeza mirando a Tom por sobre su hombro, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se paraba. Sintió como Tom se las tomaba y pasaba por ellas una especie de lazo y hacia un fuerte nudo- ahh…no tan fuerte…

El mayor no tomó en cuenta su comentario y le hizo otro nudo y luego se dio la vuelta sentándose en el sillón. Tomó el celular de Bill poniendo el cronometro.

- déjame ver…- pidió el pelinegro

- confía…-dijo dejándolo a un lado- ya puse el tiempo…prepárate…

- ss…sí…- esta vez tartamudeo nervioso, pero sonrió

- ¿por qué estas nervioso? ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿miedo?...yo…solo estoy nervioso, pero…preocupado por la abuela…- mintió-solo eso…

- jah… ¿y esperas que yo te crea esa?

- ¿por qué más crees que podría ser?- se defendió sentándose lo más lejos del mayor.

- mmm…no lo sé, pero luces nervioso… ¿no será por qué tienes miedo a mi desafío?

- ya te dije que no, porque mejor no partimos de una vez– dijo callándose de inmediato…_tonto Bill, cómo se te ocurre decir eso, sabes que…lo deseas…._dudo un poco en su interior…_no, no pienses esas cosas…_

- está bien- sonrió acercándose a su hermano

Acercó su rostro al cuello de Bill y con sus labios se lo acaricio, abrió un poco la boca como si fuese a morderlo, pero solo le pasó la lengua, a lo que Bill sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Luego se acercó a su oreja y le susurró

- más que un desafió, es un favor…- se separó un poco y lo empujo para que el moreno quedara recostado sobre el sillón.

Al tenerlo a su merced una electricidad le recorría su ser, el cuerpo de su gemelo bajo el suyo a tan corta distancia le producía una sensación encantadora, si así se sentía cuando apenas se tocaban, cómo se sentiría si...Pero tenía que tener paciencia, sabía que al final de todo Bill se daría por vencido y aceptaría la realidad de su amor, pero por mientras podría disfrutar un poco.

Con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Bill suavemente mientras lo admiraba y se lo comía con la mirada.

- qué haces…- dijo el menor mirándolo

- una pequeña caricia ¿no te gusta?

- claro que me gusta…eso es lindo

Dijo mirándolo también, perdido en su mirada, en ese momento podía admitir que su gemelo en algunas ocasiones si era tierno, solo que si él no se hubiese encontrado atado junto con el mayor encima, con la posibilidad de hacerle lo que él quisiera.

De pronto se encontró con sus ojos cerrados, pensando en el mayor, por qué no lo sentía sobre su piel. Se quedó así hasta que sintió unas rastas caer sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo en que alguien besaba su cuello, eso estaba bien, pero se estremeció al sentir que alguien le lamía, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba el cuello como si lo estuviese reteniendo.

- Tom…- susurró extasiado y a la vez nervioso.

Esa mano traviesa fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, movía sus dedos haciendo que les dieran cosquillas, llegó hasta su cintura y allí se quedó. Pero nuevamente los labios se posaron en su erizada piel, sintió esos besos en varias partes de su pecho, no quería abrir los ojos, era más fácil soportarlo así, lo única malo de eso, era no saber qué es lo que haría Tom, pero creía que ya faltaba poco tiempo, así que tenía que soportar.

Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de frotarse contra Bill, ese cuerpo debajo de él era digno de admirar, eso era un castigo para él más que para Bill, tenerlo de esa forma y él sin poder aprovecharlo al máximo, pues sabía que el menor se exaltaría de inmediato. No lo aprovecharía del todo, pero algo haría. Se mantuvo con sus rodillas quedando con las manos libres, tomó el borde del pantalón de Bill y por un lado lo bajó un poco.

- espera…Tom…cuanto tiempo falta- dijo abriendo los ojos

- no me hagas perder el tiempo…debe quedar poco

Sentía que sus pantalones se iban a caer por completo, sentir que Tom le acariciaba el vientre lo hacía sentirse completamente desnudo, pero no lo estaba, no tenía por qué sentirse así, podía soportarlo…o eso creía cuando ya comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor y eso que ni siquiera Tom lo tocaba tanto.

Oh por dios, ese maldito tatuaje de estrella sí que era excitante, se agachó y besó el vientre de Bill, para luego seguir con sus labios el contorno del tatuaje por unos segundos.

Él era un poco exagerado o eran sus pensamientos lo que lo condenaban a no poder soportarlo y tener que sentirse extraño, o de otra manera, excitado nuevamente por su hermano. Le pedía a su propio cuerpo que se controlara…_no es nada, ni siquiera te toca más abajo, tranquilízate…yo no quiero…_Se decía a sí mismo sin obtener resultados, creía que si tenía a Tom encima de él un segundo más iba a gritar de la desesperación. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero eso lo hacía pensar en más cosas que tal vez después lo harían sentirse culpable. Sin abrir los ojos abrió un poco los labios e intento decir algo.

- me rindo…- tomó aire mientras sentía el frío metal en su vientre rodear su estrella- ¡Tom! Me rindo…- dijo más alto mientras movía sus manos desesperado.

- ¿seguro?- dijo levantando la cabeza- ya sabes cuál es tu penitencia

- sí, nunca he estado más seguro de algo…

Un poco fastidiado y sin muchas ganas se hizo a un lado dejando a Bill libre. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón al lado de los pies del otro.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ahora se sentía un poco más libre, aunque sentía las mejillas completamente calientes. Se quedó mirando el techo levantando las rodillas respirado una y otra vez olvidando que el mayor aun seguía allí.

Qué le pasaba a Bill, se preguntaba el mayor, se ponía tan nervioso, se notaba que no tenía experiencia. Giró el rostro hacia el menor encontrándose con sus piernas que estaban levemente abiertas por lo que podía mirar entre ellas el sonrojado rostro del menor y también podía ver lo que había entre ellas hasta que Bill levantó al rostro mirándolo con cara de furia.

- ¿qué me miras?- le dijo juntando las piernas

- si te digo te vas a enojar conmigo…- dijo colocando una mano sobre las rodilla del pelinegro

- no me toques – dijo moviendo la pierna

- Ya, está bien, entonces puedes comenzar a desatarte tu solo…- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

- no…-susurró, no quería que Tom lo viera pero tenía que desatarse de alguna forma- puedes desatarme sin tocarme y sin mirarme…- sugirió

- no me quiero arriesgar

- pero…es que…mierda…- dijo resignado

Bajo las piernas del sillón y se sentó como pudo. Comenzó a mover las manos intentando sacarlas de las amarras, pero de pronto comenzó a dolerle y se rindió recordando algo.

- ¡Tom!- grito – ven por favor…- giró el rostro buscando a Tom en la cocina en donde aun estaba tomándose un vaso de agua

- te desamarro con una condición…

Suspiró, qué clase de condición le daría Tom…- ¿condición?...-volvió a tomar aire- está bien

- primero tienes que cumplir tu penitencia, tienes que despedirte de tus pantalones

Bajó la mirada mirándolos- ya se mi penitencia, pero tienes que desatarme para poder quitármelos…- de la última palabra se arrepintió enseguida, quedar solo en ropa interior…no era una muy buena idea para él

- no son necesarias tus manos para que te los quites- dijo dejando el vaso a un lado y caminando hacia Bill

- claro Tom, tengo que desabrocharlos y…- de pronto recordó la condición de Tom

- yo te puedo ayudar...mejor dicho yo te los quitó- dijo estando ya en frente del menor

No miró a Tom que estaba en frente suyo, tenía la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo. Si Tom seguía a su lado sentía que nunca se calmaría pero una parte de él lo ansiaba y sin pensarlo un "está bien" salió de sus labios.

- ya Bill para de hacer tanto escándalo y párate…

No tenía más opción así que se levantó - pero Tom…

- quieres tener tus manos libres o estar atado toda la noche hasta que lleguen mamá y Gordon…- ni siquiera lo preguntó

- no…- susurró- me…quitas los pantalones – dijo con un poco de dificultad- y de inmediato me desatas…promételo que lo vas a hacer

- lo prometo…

El mayor se colocó detrás del pelinegro y pasó sus manos por su cintura, rodeándola. Buscó con sus manos el botón cuidadosamente.

- no te aproveches de la situación…- dijo un poco incomodo

- estoy buscando el botón

- pero no por eso tienes que tocarme por todas partes…

- lo siento, no es mi intención...- al fin lo tomó y lo desabrochó.

Luego tomó el cierre bajándolo lentamente

- hazlo rápido quieres…- volteó un poco la cabeza mirando de reojo a Tom que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Volteó de inmediato y cerró los ojos.

Tom no lo tomó mucho en cuenta y tomó los pantalones bajándolos mientras intentaba mirar por encima del hombro de Bill posando su mentón en su hombro.

Sintió un escalofrío el sentir la suave respiración de su gemelo en su cuello, sentía que se estremecía por completo. Su respiración era tranquila. Por un momento se sintió en un mundo de fantasías que rápidamente se desvaneció al volver a la realidad repentinamente.

- cuidado…

- cuidado con qué

Volvió a escuchar la voz del mayor en su oído – con…con mi ropa interior…- tartamudeo

- no te bajare nada más, tampoco soy tan malo…

- …malo…- susurró esperando que el otro no lo escuchara, pero esa palabra se quedó rodeando en su mente…

Por qué Tom no quitaba sus manos de una vez. Levantó un pie caminando hacia delante para dejar sus pantalones en el suelo tirados detrás de él.

-¿feliz? Ahora desátame- dijo seriamente sin voltear

- si estoy feliz…

- no era una pregunta, lo decía de broma, ahora lo prometiste asique saca lo que me pusiste en las manos…

Tom fue a la cocina de nuevo y luego volvió con un cuchillo hacia Bill que continuaba parado de la misma forma en la que lo había dejado. Se colocó de nuevo tras él y tomando una parte del hilo lo cortó.

El menor al fin separó las manos mirándoselas y acariciándose las muñecas que le habían quedado marcadas.

- mira cómo me dejaste las manos...

- ¿por qué no me miras cuando me hablas?- dijo Tom sentado en el

sillón sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su gemelo

- no sé…- dijo sin pensarlo jugando nerviosamente con las manos - ¿te da vergüenza?

- por qué me daría…- mintió, ya que Tom tenía razón, le daba vergüenza por la forma en que reaccionaba cuando el mayor se acercaba demasiado a él

- se nota…

- qué se nota… ¿estoy sonrojado?- dijo tocándose las mejillas

- no lo sé…si te dieras la vuelta podría verte… Suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer, si irse a su pieza y encerrarse como un cobarde, o tratar de hablar con Tom explicándole que se sentía extraño jugando a eso…- Tom…- susurró sin darse la vuelta aun. - ¿Qué?

- es que…tu sabes que, bueno…yo te amo y tu

- yo también te amo, todo los hermanos se aman…

- tú sabes Tom- dijo volteando

- sí, lo que sé es que no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir o cual es el punto- se paró del sillón y tomó a Bill por los hombros sujetándolo fijo para que estuviesen frente a frente. Le sonrió y luego hablo- Bill es normal…

- ¿enserio?- le dijo mirándolo

- no te preocupes todo el mundo se excita cuando me ve…

- ¡¿qué?!- dijo atónito dando un paso atrás – yo no…eso no me ayuda…digo…yo no hablo de eso

- solo bromeaba, eres muy chistoso- dijo viendo cómo el pelinegro movía la boca para decir algo pero no salía ninguna palabra.

- yo…Tom…eres un…por qué eres tan tonto…

- jajah…porque soy tu gemelo, somos iguales ¿recuerdas? en eso me parezco a ti…

Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada por un rato y luego volviendo a mirar a Tom- solo físicamente, tonto- sonrió después de decir eso involuntariamente, no aguantaba las caras que lo ponía Tom.

- bien- dijo también cruzándose de brazos después de un rato

- ¿Bien qué?- preguntó extrañado y a la vez un poco molesto

- ya estas más relajado.

- pero…- la verdad si se había destensado un poco, pero aun Tom no entendía lo que le sucedía.

El mayor se volvió a acercar y le tomó una mano y con la otra le tomó del mentón acercando sus rostros alcanzando a rozar sus labios - yo también te amo…

- Tom…- susurró mirando fijamente a los castaños ojos de su gemelo cuando hubo alejado su rostro un poco. Iba a acercarse a los labios de su hermano pero el otro se alejo.

El mayor sonrió y lo soltó rápidamente– ahora solo intenta quitarme los pantalones- dijo mientras se tumbaba sobre el sillón cambiando el tema

Aun un poco preocupado y avergonzado por querer tal vez más, se sentó en el sillón lejos de Tom y recibió el papel que le había pasado- estás jugando…- dijo después de decidir leerlo, sorprendido.

- qué sucede

- "pasa el turno"- leyó bien alto- eso lo inventaste tú…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Comentarios¿?_


	4. Todo Comienza con un Beso

Siento la tardanza xD

Todo comienza con un beso

- las reglas- le cortó el mayor

- es obvio que me va a salir penitencia, dime que hago…- dijo después de un rato rendido.

- dame un beso

Lo único que había deseado era que Tom no le diese una penitencia que tuviese que ver con el contacto físico entre los dos. O tal vez si quería, o tal vez lo único que quería era contacto, esos labios que antes habían rozado los suyos hace poco lo habían dejado hechizado. Pero no estaba seguro, y sí besaba mal debido que hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Pero si no puedes, si quieres te quitas tus bóxers

- no…- dijo nervioso

- ¿me besas o qué?- dijo acercándose

- ¿besarte…así cómo?- pregunto sin mirarlo

- Bill, un beso, acaso no sabes lo que es uno…o no te atreves a besarme, o…

- ya está bien, además no tengo otra opción…- interrumpió antes de que se gemelo dijese otra cosa.

Giró el rostro y miró a Tom que estaba sentado a su lado. Cuando se había acercado tanto, pensó mirando el rostro de Tom que solo estaba a unos diez centímetros. Acercó una mano lentamente a su mejilla pero de pronto Tom se movió recostándose en el sillón.

- Tom…- alegó Bill mirando como el otro se acomodaba en el sillón colocando los pies arriba totalmente recostado- siéntate…

- no quiero

- como quieres que de de un beso si estas…acostado, ¿acaso quieres que gatee sobre ti?

El mayor se quedó callado y miró el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro como si fuese un sí, o por lo menos como lo tomó Bill. Primero, resignado miró el rostro del mayor y luego le bajo la rodilla que tenía levantada bruscamente con una mano para poder pasar por encima de él. Colocó cada mano a un lado de la pierna que Tom tenía estirada y luego subió la piernas al sillón. - Tom yo no…soy patético…- dijo con la cabeza gacha comenzando a avanzar sobre su gemelo.

Al fin se logró acomodar con una mano a cada lado del rostro del mayor y con el cuerpo de su gemelo entre sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cintura, tan delgada como la suya.

Lo único que le pedía a su cuerpo en esos momentos era que se controlara. Es que tener su cuerpo tan cerca del de Tom. Encima de él y con la piernas abiertas justo en su entrepierna. Y casi rozando su pecho, su suave y llamativa piel.

Había tenido los ojos medio abiertos todo el tiempo para no mirar el desnudo pecho de su gemelo, ni nada que sea del mayor.

- no eres patético, solo que si rozaras un poco más tu cuerpo con el mío, seria…mmm…bien, digamos que estaría bien para ti…con eso por lo menos lograrías un poco más de acción…

- qué estás diciendo- abrió los ojos para mirarlo un poco molesto- yo…yo si puedo excitarte…- de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras, no lo quería decir en voz alta precisamente

- ya dame mi beso y lo veremos…

- no…yo no dije nada…

- Bill, hazlo de una vez…- dijo mientras le colocaba unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja para poder mirarlo.

- está bien, pero olvida lo que dije- dijo moviendo suavemente la cabeza para que el mayor quitara sus manos

- si como sea

- cierra los ojos

- Bill eso no es necesario decirlo

- si yo voy a comenzar el beso lo hago como quiero

- está bien…

Colocó los ojos en blanco y después cerró los ojos.

Tom se veía tan relajado y tranquilo. En cambio él estaba nervioso, y cada vez que acercaba su rostro más al de Tom su corazón latía más de prisa, no sabía si lo haría bien o no, pero haría un intento.

Cerró sus ojos al rozar los labios del mayor con los suyos, tímidamente con la lengua le tocó el labio inferior jugando unos segundos con su piercing, eran tan dulces. No sabía cómo seguir aunque fuese obvio, pero el nerviosismo lo invadía, pero por suerte el mayor tenía los labios entremedios abiertos.

Es vez se acercó más y junto los labios con los de Tom de una vez colando su lengua en la boca del mayor comenzando a acariciar suavemente la del otro que se movía rápidamente. Al principio no sabía cómo seguirle el ritmo, pero luego fue frotando su lengua con la de Tom de la misma manera.

De pronto unas manos le tomaban de la cintura y lo obligaban a acercarse más a Tom.

Maldición, no se iba a resistir y casi involuntariamente se apoyo sobre Tom sintiendo su entrepierna contra la suya a través de la tela, sintió que una corriente le recorría todo el cuerpo, presionó más ese lugar contra el de Tom, otra ola de calor se extendió por su cuerpo, se movió un poco sobre el mayor, era algo casi involuntario, es que se sentía tan bien, se movió un poco más, haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado y prfundo.

Al fin sus labios dejaron de estar juntos por unos segundos en los que alcanzaron a tomar a una pequeña bocanada de aire para que después el menor de los gemelos comenzara de nuevo pegando sus labios a los de Tom pegando también su cuerpo.

El mayor sorprendido pero a gusto con el comportamiento de su gemelo le siguió el beso, pero también quería aclarar algunas cosas asique intento detenerlo tomándole el rostro con la manos suavemente.

Sentía que extrañamente las manos del mayor lo alejaban. Pero se encontraba absorto en lo que sentía su cuerpo en esos momentos, lleno de excitación que necesitaba liberar, en esos momentos no pensaba hasta que Tom lo detuvo y de inmediato despertó alejando su rostro, mirando a Tom con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido de sí mismo.

- Tom…ehh…

- quieres tranquilízate un poco

- oh lo ssiento mucho, de verdad yo, yo no, no sabía, yo no… lo que hacía, n-no sé que me paso - dijo tan rápido que se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

Rápidamente se quitó de encima del mayor parándose en el suelo y comenzando a caminar nervioso dándole la espalda a Tom. Se tocó las mejillas. Estaban clientes y sentía que iban a explotar. Lo ansiaba tanto que había actuado por impulso y ahora se arrepentía tanto. Sentía que la vergüenza se lo comía, cómo pudo haber actuado de esa manera.

De nuevo la manos de Tom toman la cintura de Bill deteniendo su frenético caminar de un lado a otro.

- Bill, tranquilo…quieres que te diga algo- dijo más bien no como una pregunta situándolo frente a él

- no me mires, que vergüenza, no, no, no…- dijo tapándose la cara con los ojos

- ya cálmate de una vez

- es que…

- sabes algo, arruinas las cosas, sabía que no tenía que detenerte – dijo eso último también para sí mismo

- ¡no! Hiciste muy bien en detenerme, es lo más inteligente que has hecho en tu vida…que vergüenza

- ya cállate Bill, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te da vergüenza?

- es que…yo nunca he hecho algo como eso

- y qué importa, lo hiciste bien

- pero…

Había arruinado todo su plan deteniendo a Bill…_quieres tranquilizarte un poco_…repitió en su cabeza burlándose de sus palabras, solo un tonto detenía eso. Se golpeó en la cabeza con una mano y luego tomó a Bill por los hombros sujetándolo fuertemente dándole un beso para que no volviera a hablar. Le sujetó la cabeza con las manos para que no se pudiese resistir y luego bajó una mano por su espalda y bruscamente lo acerco a él.

- no me vas a dejar así Billy - dijo al separar los labios de los del menor – además tu beso no me convenció…no pasas tu desafío…


	5. ¿Fin del Juego?

¿Fin del juego?

-¿¡Qué…? ¿Cómo que no paso?- preguntó exaltado intentando alejarse de Tom

-que no pasas, tan simple como eso

- pero…Tomi…- colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor intentando nuevamente alejarse sin conseguirlo- ¿y si lo intento de nuevo?

- eso lo pensaré…- dijo mirando cómo su hermanito se mordía el labio nervioso

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras acariciaba el pecho de su gemelo, a veces pasándole las uñas de arriba abajo, desde su vientre hasta su cuello- porfis… ¿no crees que sería más entretenido que el juego continuara o…? si termina…¿Qué se supone que…- de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Recién ahora se venía a cuestionar que es lo que ocurría al final de juego, antes no lo había pensado. No creía que se tendría que quitar su ropa interior, modelar y luego después se tendría que volver a vestir como si nada.

- ¿y qué me dices?- preguntó esperanzado sintiendo algo extraño en su entrepierna al darse cuenta de la cercanía de su gemelo, se alejo lo que más pudo, pues Tom insistía en no soltarlo

- por qué esto es tan difícil Billy

- ¿difícil? Imagínate como es para mí, no me dejas siquiera un poco de espacio para respirar

- parece que a alguien le gusta que estemos así- dijo riendo mientras tomaba la cintura de Bill y lo acercaba con fuerza

Tragó saliva nervioso intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía planeado, hacer perder a Tom. Sentía que le apretaban el estómago mientras mil mariposas revoloteaban dentro de él- eso no es lo que importa, yo sé muy bien lo que siento- dijo lo más serio que pudo.

- ¿y qué es lo que sientes? – dijo acercándose a su oído

Sintió la tibia respiración de Tom cerca de su oreja y cuello, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar una risa un tanto malvada proveniente de los labios del mayor. Intento no tomarlo en cuenta.

- ya basta…por favor Tom- respiró hondo dejando todo ese nerviosismo atrás – ¿puede ser otra oportunidad?...por lo menos dame una oportunidad para quitarte esos pantalones- dijo al final seguro de sí mismo

- está bien, veremos si esta vez pasas…

Al fin soltó al menor y se tiró en el sillón sentándose.

Bill se colocó en frente y apoyó las manos en los muslos del mayor agachándose un poco, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. No sabía si quería que alguien lo salvara de esa situación, o quería besar a Tom definitivamente, ¿por eso había pedido otra oportunidad o era sólo para salvarse y no tener que quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba? No tenía respuestas para ninguna de las preguntas que se cruzaban por su mente, las quería bloquear, pero estaba confundido.

Solo tenía que dejarse llevar y dejar de pensar tanto.

"Ya basta, tengo que admitirlo…" Tenía que admitirlo, lo hacía porque amaba a su hermano, si no desde el principio hubiese dicho que no quería jugar.

- vamos, qué esperas…

Cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios con los del mayor en un segundo, abrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron. Se acariciaron por un rato, luego, el moreno se sentó en el regazo de Tom con sus piernas abiertas. Sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago al sentir la entrepierna de Tom, no había conocido el estado de su hermano hasta ese momento, no sabía cómo sentirse, pero le provocaba un pequeño placer que a la vez le molestaba, necesitaba saciarlo.

Tomó la cintura del menor y lo acercó más a él. El beso cada vez se fue volviendo más apasionado y húmedo, sus lenguas se movían con más fuerza y rapidez. Mientras que de pronto un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Bill. "no sé si esto está bien…pero se siente bien…", pensaba mientras se movía un poco sobre el mayor, "…nunca he hecho esto en mi vida…quiero hacerlo, supongo que Tom también ¿o no?, ¿le digo algo? No creo…".

Le tomó el rostro al mayor levantándose un poco, para no seguir con esos pequeños pero excitantes roces, lo besó con fuerza casi chocando sus dientes mientras sus lenguas no paraban de tocarse, para terminar trató de calmarse un poco, le acarició el piercing y luego le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior seductoramente.

- ¿qué te pareció eso?- dijo respirando un poco agitado, tragó saliva, no se atrevía a volver a sentarse en las piernas del mayor.

Respiró hondo y sonriente- ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida...pero…

- ¿qué?- dijo con las manos en los hombros del otro.

No se le ocurría que decirle, no quería que pararan, lo estaba pasando tan bien. Solo que a veces la inocencia de Bill lo sacaba de quicio. No sabía si éste quería hacer algo más o no, se mostraba tan inseguro a cada momento, es como si le hubiesen robado toda esa personalidad que siempre traía consigo.

- ¿pasé o no?- preguntó impaciente por la respuesta del mayor - dijiste que había sido el mejor de tu vida, por qué lo dudas tanto…

Miró los ojos de su igual, se veía tan inocente que a veces se llegaba a preguntar si debajo de ese rostro se escondía uno no tan inocente como se veía. Luego miró esos labios, esos sensuales labios que se encontraban entre abiertos.

Sin pensarlo atrajo a Bill hacia su cuerpo y lo besó. El otro ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando estaba de nuevo sentado en esas piernas. El mayor lo apretó más fuerte contra si, besándolo con más pasión.

El menor le correspondió el beso, le gustaba esa sensación, pero…pero era su turno…Estaba decidido, le diría a Tom que lo amaba, que quería ser suyo.

- Tom…

Intentó decir, pero sus labios fueron sellados por otros.

Se echó hacia un lado y se recostó en el sillón con Tom a la siga suya. Sentía como una mano le acaricia el cuello y luego comenzaba a bajar siguiendo la forma de su figura hasta su vientre, sentía que sus bóxers se deslizaban por su piel cada vez más abajo.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió el cuerpo, "¿estás seguro de que quieres eso Bill?, se preguntó a sí mismo, "sí, sí quiero…"tomó la mano de Tom deteniéndola y separó sus labios.

- ya…es mi turno

- lo siento si te molesto

- no me molestó…me gustó mucho, pero me toca a mi…- sonrió tímidamente y colocó las manos en los hombros de Tom empujándolo un poco para que se alejara.

- vamos Bill, sabes que quieres seguir

- sí quiero seguir…quiero que…- sintió de nuevo unas cosquillas en el estómago, tomó aire y terminó la frase- me…

- ¿qué quieres que haga?- quería que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Bill, la estaba esperando hace mucho.

Rodeó el cuello de Tom con sus brazos y acercó su boca a la oreja de Tom para susurrarle.

- quiero ser tuyo, quiero que ese sea tu desafío. Si me haces tuyo, pasas.

Sentía que se sonrojaba ligeramente, sentía una emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo y un revoltijo en el estómago, no podía creer que esa oración haya salido de su boca.  
Acarició la mejilla de Bill con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca.

- al fin una desafío bueno…

El menor sonrió sobre los labios del otro y le dio un beso tímido, pero a la vez lleno de pasión. Luego volvió a sonreír después de la idea que se le había ocurrido.

- pero antes, tienes que encontrarme…

- cómo

- quítate y cierra los ojos, búscame, como las escondidas.

- está bien

Río un poco ante la idea de Bill, un poco extraña, pero por lo menos ya había dicho su desafío, era lo más importante. Al principio se había sorprendido, no creía que Bill le hubiese pedido eso, tal vez al final, pero le gustaba que Bill se soltara.

- cierra los ojos- dijo el moreno parándose frente a él y verificando que este tuviese los ojos cerrados- cuenta hasta diez

- uno, dos, tres…ocho, nueve y diez

Abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados, eso sólo se le ocurría a Bill. Suspiró y se dirigió primero al cuarto que compartían, eso tal vez Bill quería hacerlo en una cama cómoda por su primera vez, lo entendía.

- ¿Bill?…- susurró entrando a la habitación.

Miró las camas y no había nadie. Recorrió la pieza con la mirada pero no encontró nada hasta que de pronto su vista se fijo en el closet. "¿en el closet?" pensó riendo "no creo…ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido…tal vez un par de veces, pero no creo que Bill…no creo". Por curiosidad se acercó y lo abrió. Nadie.

Segunda habitación, el baño. Entró y a simple vista allí no había nadie. ¿En la tina quizá? Esta vez sí lo había pillado, se acercó lentamente y tomó la cortina para luego tirar de ella rápidamente.

- Bill- gritó para sorprenderlo, pero no había nadie.

Había revisado el salón y la cocina, sólo quedaba una habitación, la de sus padres. "No creo que Bill fuese capaz…o tal vez sí…"

Fue a la pieza más grande. Entró pero no vio a nadie. "dónde se habrá metido"

Observó un poco más cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró y alguien lo tomó de la cintura, sorprendido se volteó y unos conocidos labios se acoplaron a los suyos mientras unas manos desabrochaban sus pantalones, dejó que estos cayeran y abrazó a Bill para sentirlo más de cerca. El roce de sus pieles era excitante, sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del menor.

Bill dio un salto y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del mayor apegándose. El otro lo agarró de abajo y siguieron el beso hasta que ya necesitaban aire.

- ves que las escondidas no son tan fomes – río mirándolo un poco nervioso

- estas escondidas me gustan

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó en la cama. Luego se subió y se le colocó encima.

- no se me había ocurrido hacerlo aquí, creo que tu imaginación está funcionando

- me pareció más excitante

Jugó con su piercing y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el menor para besarlo, sus labios se juntaron y no se volvieron a separar en largo rato mientras se tocaban por todas partes, Bill recorría la espalda de Tom y de vez en cuando enredaba sus manos en sus rastas acercando más sus rostros. El mayor con una mano recorría el cuerpo de Bill también, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y luego hasta su vientre en donde cada vez, más le bajaba la ropa interior.

Aun tenía un poco de nervios, en realidad muchos nervios, pero eran opacados cada vez más por una emoción y un éxtasis irresistibles. Quería saber qué es lo que se sentía, Tom todo el tiempo decía que era de lo mejor y ahora él lo comprobaría.

De pronto no se dio cuenta cuando ya no tenía nada puesto. Un gemido se escapó de su boca al sentir le presión que hacía Tom contra él. Qué se sentirá tocar piel contra piel, los dos juntos formando uno solo.

- ¿estás bien?

- sí…- respondió apenas

- tú sabes que jamás te dañaría

- tú sabes cómo es esto ¿no?...ohhu – gimió al rozar su miembro con Tom

Tom levantó y se bajó sus bóxers rápidamente. Los dejó a un lado y se agachó hacia Bill, este gimió ante el tacto que se produjo y se levantó un poco para frotarse con el mayor.

Dejó que Tom le besara y tocara hasta tomar en sus manos su erección. Al sentir la mano de Tom allí se le escapó otro gemido más. Todo se centraba ahora en ese lugar de su cuerpo, allí sentía todo, nunca había sentido ese tipo de placer, cuando él lo hacía era diferente. Era mucho mejor que alguien más lo tocara y lo hiciera de la forma en cómo Tom lo hacía.

Tomó un cojín y lo agarró con fuerza, se sentía llenó de energía y cada vez más emoción hasta que al fin Tom lo dejó. Le quitó el cojín de las manos y lo tiró para el tirarse después sobre los labios de Bill mientras se restregaba contra él.

Rodeó el cuello y cintura de Tom con sus brazos y piernas. Al sentir su entrepierna junto al cuerpo del mayor lo hizo sentir nuevamente una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

Volvió a presionar el cuerpo de Tom contra el suyo mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El menor sentía el piercing del mayor contra su labio y el otro el piercing de Bill contra su lengua.

- mejor hazlo ahora…- dijo respirando agitadamente – ahora ya. ah…

Se sentían casi en el paraíso, cuando de pronto un sonido que al principio no habían escuchado los interrumpió, sacó de su éxtasis a los dos. Interrumpió toda la pasión que había en sus besos.

Ring…ring…

- qué mierda- dijo Tom después de un pequeño gemido

Bill tenía los ojos abiertos por completo, sentía que su estómago se apretaba.

- es el teléfono… ¿contestamos? Qué tal si vienen para acá…- dijo nervioso

- no

- contesta…

Tom negó

- por favor…

- cómo se les ocurre- dijo molesto estirando la mano hacia el mueble- ¿sí?... auch…- alejó el teléfono y lo tapó con una mano mirando a Bill- suéltame un poco

- oh lo siento…

Soltó a Tom y se corrió a un lado tapándose con la tapa dándole la espalda al mayor.

- no fue nada, solo me pegue…estamos bien, ¿para qué llaman?...no, no estoy enojado, ¿qué pasa?... ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Aquí?- gritó sin querer, Bill se volteó de inmediato y lo miró asustado.

- ¿qué pasa?...


	6. Hasta el Final

**Para que sepan este es el último cap…Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado ;)**

Hasta el final

Dejó el teléfono a un lado mientras maldecía por esa gran interrupción, de una vez por todas Bill iba a ser suyo cuando a sus padres se les ocurría llamar, justo en el momento más oportuno. Bueno, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara el momento.

Se volvió a acercar al menor y se acomodó a su lado sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomando la cintura de Bill.

- qué sucede, por qué gritaste de esa manera- le preguntó el menor nervioso

- nada, solo que mamá y Gordon vienen para acá

- ¿qué? – Se sorprendió ante el tono de indiferencia del mayor - ¿vienen para acá y a ti no te importa que estemos aquí…desnudos a punto de…eso?

- se demoraran en llegar, tu sabes que el camino es largo, todo estará como si nada cuando lleguen

Tragó saliva y miró a su gemelo tocándole la mejilla con una mano- pero…

- tengo que cumplir mi desafío

- ya estas desnudo, que más te puedes quitar- río

- mejor pongámonos en acción antes de que lleguen

- pero es que con esa interrupción como que me…- miró hacia abajo mirando debajo de su ombligo

- eso no es problema- dijo acercándose más

- veamos…pero déjame a mi colocarme arriba – advirtió al ver que Tom se ponía encima de él

- está bien, si te sientes más cómodo

Bill se colocó arriba del mayor y lentamente se acercó a él, aunque aún continuaba un poco nervioso al imaginar que de pronto sus padres aparecían por la puerta, pero quería sentir a Tom a la perfección. Aunque al mayor también se le había bajado un poco el ánimo, rápidamente lo había recobrado, sentía su miembro duro sobre su vientre, y eso ya era algo que lo excitaba.

Se acercó más y el mayor levantó un poco la cabeza para besarlo mientras le tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Fue un beso apasionado y profundo, mientras Bill se hundía cada vez más sobre Tom moviéndose un poco, y cada vez sentía más calor en la entrepierna.

El de rastas se volteó un poco y luego de una vez dejó a Bill bajó él, con una pierna entre las piernas abiertas tímidamente de Bill, y con la otra fuera. Fue bajando lentamente por su cuello mientras que le tocaba el torso con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su pierna flectada.

Bajó su mano hasta la erección del menor y la masajeó, lo escuchó gemir y esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza y más rapidez, esta vez haría que lo disfrutara hasta el máximo.

- espera Tom…- dijo jadeante – quiero que antes…me lo hagas

- ¿seguro?

- sí, eso es lo que quiero, esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir…- dijo respirando agitadamente, no se relajó hasta que Tom al fin lo soltó, pero rápidamente esos jadeos volvieron al sentir la piel de su gemelo contra su miembro, aunque estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, prefería hacerlo de otra manera, quería sentir a Tom más profundamente, quería sentirlo dentro de él.

- ya sabes cómo o no- dijo a su oído

- eso creo…no sé- respondió nervioso, ya se imaginaba la cara de sus padres al verlos de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y se levantó un poco rozando más su pieles tan sensibles en esos momentos, se olvidó rápidamente de sus padres y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía su cuerpo.

- tal vez al principio te moleste un poco…

- no importa…

Tom le besó en los labios mientras buscaba su entrada y de pasó acariciaba un poco a Bill para que se relajara. Al encontrar su objetivo, suave y lentamente introdujo un dedo, sintió el cuerpo del menor ponerse totalmente tenso mientras lo hundía cada vez más, lo escuchó suspirar y no entró el otro hasta que sintió que el menor le exigió que se apurara, aunque su rostro demostrase otra cosa. Así que introdujo un tercero suavemente, pero no sirvió de mucho pues el menor apretaba los dientes y sujetaba fuertemente la cabecera de la cama para no exclamar.

- lo siento si te dolió…

- está bien, creo que después me acostumbraré- dijo con los ojos cerrándose fuertemente

El mayor los movió un poco buscando un punto en el que al menor no le molestara tanto.

Se sentía extraño que algo estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, que algo lo invadiese de esa manera, pero cada vez se iba volviendo más placentero a medida que Tom los movía suave y rítmicamente, lo hacía de una forma en la cual no sentía dolor, si no placer.

- lo voy a hacer…- dijo el mayor contagiado del nerviosismo de Bill, pues no quería que este sintiese dolor, quería que el placer fuese mutuo.

Después de oír la aprobación de Bill, acercó su miembro y lentamente toco la entrada de Bill.

Escuchó al menor gemir, pero no sabía si había sido de dolor o de placer, decidió tomar su erección para darle más placer aun, lo cubrió con su mano mientras él entraba y penetraba cada vez más en el cuerpo de su gemelo. Sentía continuas corrientes en todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente en su entrepierna, estar dentro de Bill se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa, otro gemido salió de sus labios.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó al menor

- hazlo hasta el final…- susurró apenas, sin darse cuenta una lagrima había salido de sus ojos.

- ¿seguro…?

- te amo Tomi…quiero ser tuyo…

Soltó la cabecera y con sus manos tomó el rostro de Tom par darle un dulce beso en los labio dándole pasó para que lo hiciera de una vez.

El mayor lo hiso con sumo cuidado, y salió para volver a penetrarlo por completo al fin, escucho una queja del menor pero este volvió a indicarle que estaba bien, entonces se comenzó a mover suavemente, esperando encontrar un punto en el cual Bill pudiese disfrutar.

Sentía el movimiento que Tom hacia dentro de él, al principio era incomodo, pero de pronto se convirtió en algo que hizo que una electricidad llena de placer se centrara en ese punto.

- así Tomi…- jadeó con los ojos y los labios entremedio abiertos.

Tom volvió a salir y a volver en entrar al ver el rostro llenó de placer de Bill, sentía cada vez más excitación. La entrada de su gemelo era muy apretada y cubría todo su miembro por completo.

- muévete un poco más…- dijo levantando las caderas- ahh…

- ahh…yo también te amo Bill…- dijo Tom acercándose a la boca de Bill mientras este se movía debajo de él rítmicamente al igual que él hacía, era un compas perfecto, sus cuerpos juntos encajaban a la perfección.

Bill pasó sus manos por la espalda del otro y lo acercó con fuerza hacia él mientras que pasaba sus uñas por la misma, escuchaba a su hermano emitir gemidos a cada movimiento, nunca antes había hecho al amor con alguien, pero para ser su primera vez encontraba que lo había hecho bien. Pero aun no terminaba.

- me voy a correr Bill

Sintió a Tom salir lentamente- hazlo en mi…- lo detuvo, era demasiado le que sentía, no que quería que se terminara.

Tom no alcanzó a hacer nada más cuando con un pequeño gemido se corrió dentro del menor. Respiró agitadamente mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama y tomaba aire.

Otro gemido más, pero esta vez por parte de Bill. Sentía mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su miembro, creía que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo y más aun cuando Tom se corrió dentro de él.

El mayor lo ayudo a terminar tomándole su erección con una mano y comenzado a masajearle suavemente hasta que un líquido salió del miembro del menor ensuciándolo su mano y un poco su vientre. Vio el rostro sonrojado del moreno por lo sucedido.

- lo siento…-

- no importa- dijo llevándose un dedo con la esencia de Bill a la boca, lo saboreó y luego se acercó a los labios del contrario.

Sus lenguas se juntaron acariciándose, la del menor saboreaba la boca de Tom, era un sabor extraño, pero le gustaba saborearlo de la boca del mayor. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo acercó a él mientras el mayor con una mano acariciaba su pecho. Cambiaron de posición sus rostros una y otra vez buscando la posición adecuada mientras ambos se tragaban la lengua del otro entre algunos gemidos, solo se separaron cuando ya no podían más y Tom cayó al lado de Bill con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente al igual que el del menor.

- Tom…no pasas

- ¿quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?

- era broma…- rió revolcándose en la cama hacia Tom para abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza en su pecho, su cuerpo le molestaba un poco y se sentía cansado– creo que tenemos que ordenar antes de que lleguen…- dijo al recordar a sus padres y como ellos habían dejado la cama sucia.

- espera un poco Bill, ¿de verdad que esta es tu primera vez?

Río tímidamente – creo que si…

- lo haces muy bien

Sonrió sonrojándose un poco- ya, tenemos que ordenar…

- está bien…- suspiró

Bill tomó su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse un poco, después si alcanzaba se ducharía, pero le preocupaba que sus padres llegaran y su habitación estuviese desordenada y la entrada con sus ropas tiradas por el suelo. Tragó saliva y limpio con una toalla para luego colocarse sus bóxers y salir a ver a Tom. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a sus padres entrar por la entrada preguntando qué es lo que había pasado allí, tenían una cara de preocupación, pero a la vez de horror. Sentía que un miedo que le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir.

- ¿qué significa esto Bill?- preguntó la mujer entrando.

- ¿mamá?- pronunció casi en un susurró, la voz no le salía.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Tom que lo llamaba, pero no lo podía ver. Se preguntó dónde estaba en esos momentos, volvió a escucharlo mientras su madre entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a ver sus ropas en el suelo. Parpadeó varias veces y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba allí, si no recostado en la cama de sus padres desnudo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor y este le movía un hombro y susurraba su nombre.

- ¿Tom?

- ¿quién más?

- mamá y Gordon…- dijo nervioso mirando a todos lados

- ¿qué?- le pregunto confundido-...solo te quedaste dormido…

- fue un sueño solamente…- se dijo a si mismo más relajado, pero no menos nervioso- tenemos que ordenar antes de que lleguen…- comenzó a mirar a todos lados nuevamente

- no creo

- ¿por qué no? Qué pasa si llegan y nos ven y…

- los inteligentes llamaron hace poco – comenzó molesto-me dijeron que al parecer no iban a poder llegar, pues había una tormenta o algo así, así que no los habían dejado pasar y mañana llegan… - río al final, después de todo sus padres no llegarían hasta mañana.

- ¿en serio? genial…- sonrió, eso sí era quitarse un gran peso de encima.

- espectacular

Dejó a Bill apoyado en la cama e inclinó la cabeza sobre él para comenzar a besarlo y a tocar su cuerpo nuevamente, este le respondió aunque aun se encontraba un poco cansado, de verdad que todo eso de su primera vez había sido genial, lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, pero sí que era cansador y un poco doloroso, pero seguramente eso solo sería al principio.

El menor tomó su cuello acariciándoselo delicadamente, mientras su delicado beso continuaba. Luego del beso, Tom fue besando el rostro de Bill hasta llegar hasta su oreja donde le dio un lamido mientras le susurraba en el oído.

- tenemos toda la noche…

- toda, para los dos…


End file.
